An electrolytic capacitor includes a capacitor element, a bottomed case that houses the capacitor element, and a sealing member that seals an opening of the bottom case. Tab terminals for extracting electricity are connected to the capacitor element. The sealing member sometimes deteriorates due to oxidation under a high-temperature environment. When the sealing member deteriorates, a sealing property of the electrolytic capacitor deteriorates. Accordingly, a technique of protecting an upper surface of a sealing member with a resin layer has been proposed (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H09-7901 and Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-187446).